Girlfriend
by And-Your-Point-Is.542
Summary: Max likes Fang's girlfriend just as much as he does. And that ain't much. Trust him. Girlfriend by Avril Lavigne Now a two-shot- Ch. 2 I love you 5 by NeverShoutNever
1. Chapter 1

**Ahaha. I has nooo life.**

**

* * *

**I was wandering around Anne's pondering ways to break up with Lissa, my girlfriend.

She was nice. Perfect. Just not right for me. She wasn't tough. She couldn't kick my ass. She wasn't Max.

As I was wandering, I walked past Max's room.

I hear her singing. Rare, but nice on occasion.

_[Chorus]_  
_ Hey! Hey! You! You!_  
_ I don't like your girlfriend!_

I don't either.

_ No way! No way!_  
_ I think you need a new one_

Oh, I do. You.

_ Hey! Hey! You! You!_  
_ I could be your girlfriend_

Yes, yes you could.

_ Hey! Hey! You! You!_  
_ I know that you like me_

I do.

_ No way! No way!_  
_ No, it's not a secret_

With Angel around, it definitely isn't.

_ Hey! Hey! You! You!_  
_ I want to be your girlfriend_

I want you to be mine.

_ [Verse 1]_  
_ You're so fine_  
_ I want you mine_  
_ You're so delicious_

I could say the same about you.

_ I think about ya all the time_  
_ You're so addictive_

To quote R. Pattz/ E. Cullen "You're like my own personal brand of heroin."

_ Don't you know what I could do to make you feel alright?_

I could imagine.

_ Don't pretend I think you know I'm damn precious_  
_ And Hell Yeah_  
_ I'm the motherfucking princess_

Haha. Right. Princess Max. That'll happen.

_ I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right_

_ [Bridge:]_  
_ She's like so whatever_  
_ And you could do so much better_

Oh. Could I?

_ I think we should get together now_  
_ And that's what everyone's talking about!_

They are. I heard Nudge informing Iggy about my obvious love.

_ [Chorus:]_  
_ Hey! Hey! You! You!_  
_ I don't like your girlfriend!_  
_ That's Right! No way! No way!_  
_ I think you need a new one_  
_ Hey! Hey! You! You!_  
_ I could be your girlfriend_

_ Hey! Hey! You! You!_  
_ I know that you like me_  
_ No way! No way!_  
_ You know it's not a secret_  
_ Hey! Hey! You! You!_  
_ I want to be your girlfriend_

_ [Verse 2]_  
_ I can see the way, I see the way you look at me_

I do look at her... A lot.

_ And even when you look away I know you think of me_

Dumb Angel.

_ I know you talk about me all the time again and again_

Yeah... It's a topic of interest between me and ITI, Iggy the Iguana. Iggy made me name him after him... sooo.

_ So come over here, tell me what I want to hear_  
_ Better yet make your girlfriend disappear_

Trust me... I'm planning on it.

_ I don't want to hear you say her name ever again_  
_ (And again and again and again!)_

_ [Bridge]_

_ [Chorus]_

_ Hey! Hey! You! You!_  
_ I know that you like me_  
_ No way! No way!_  
_ You know it's not a secret_  
_ Hey! Hey! You! You!_  
_ I want to be your girlfriend_

_ In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger_

Too late, babe.

_ Cause I can, cause I can do it better_  
_ There's no other_  
_ So when's it gonna sink in?_  
_ She's so stupid_  
_ What the hell were you thinking?_

I wasn't.

_ [repeat]_

_ [Chorus]_

I ran downstairs, grabbed the phone and went to the porch.

"Lissa?"

* * *

**Mwahahahahahahah! **

**R&R  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**You asked for a two shot...**

**

* * *

**After listening to Lissa mope for an hour, I finally was rid of her.

"Hey, Fang. How's Lissa?"

"Not so good, I expect."

"Why?"

Tell her? Or don't tell her... She'd be suspicious if I told her.

"We had a... disagreement." That was technically true... She thought we were perfect for each other. I thought we'd be better off pretending that we never met.

"Oh. Where's everyone else?"

"...Out." I asked them to leave. I was planning something. I hope she would like it.

"Oh. For how long?"

"A few hours..." Or maybe the rest of the day...

"Oh. Well... I'm gunna go... do my... homework." She ran off.

I began to get to work. I dug around in some drawers and found a plain white tablecloth. Then, a red candle. I spread the tablecloth on Anne's kitchen table.

I put the candle on the table and lit it.

I started cooking, using the recipe Iggy gave me for teriyaki chicken. Max's favorite.

I started cooking rice, too. And sauteed some vegetables.

It was finished just in time. I heard Max slowly drifting down the stairs. I dimmed the lights and fixed us both a plate.

She, finally, appeared in the kitchen. Her mouth slightly open as she inhaled the scents. I was a better cook than I expected.

"What's this about."

"Why can't I just cook you a nice meal?"

She looked at me sceptically. I pulled out her chair and gestured for her to sit down.

She hesitantly took the seat.

I sat down across from her. I grabbed the bottle of wine that I had snagged from Anne's wine cupboard. I put my finger to my lip as I poured us both a glass.

"We can't drink."

"Max, what teenager doesn't sneak a drink?"

She sighed and took a sip.

"The foods safe." I said, taking a bite.

She did too.

"Mmm."

"Like?"

She nodded, eating more. Before we knew it we had finished the food.

I put the wine away and told her to follow me.

We went in my room.

I grabbed the guitar Anne had given me.

"I broke up with Lissa."

"What? Why?"

"I'll tell you."

_I love you one, a two, a three shoobeedoo._  
_ I love you four, that's more then I can afford_  
_ and I can tell someday that I'm gonna say the truth._  
_ I love you 5_

_ I've been walkin' around tryin' to figure out_  
_ why I've been feelin' all these feelings that I'm feeling now_  
_ and I've got more on my mind then I have on my plate._

_ I love you one, a two, a three shoobeedoo._  
_ I love you four, thats more then I can afford_  
_ and I can tell someday that I'm gonna say the truth. _

_ I love five times more then any boy from before,_  
_ because all they cared about was whether you put out._  
_ And I truely believe, (truely believe)_  
_ that this love could be (that this love...)_  
_ and I can count five times off the top off my head where I sucked it in_  
_ cause you were hangin with him and I got something to say, I love you all the same_

_ I love you one, a two, a three shoobeedoo._  
_ I love you four, thats more then I can afford_  
_ and I can tell someday I'm gonna say the truth._  
_ (yeaaah)_

_ I love you one, a two, a three shoobeedoo._  
_ I love you four, thats more then I can afford_  
_ and I can tell someday I'm gonna say the truth._  
_ I love you 5 (ba ba bada) I love you 5 (ba ba bada) I love you 5_

She chuckled a bit.

I raised my eyebrows. Feeling hurt.

"What does that even mean?"

"It means: I love you, Maximum Ride."

* * *

**Happy? R&R**


End file.
